undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
In The End/Chapter 10: Sorrow
This is the tenth chapter of In The End. Story *'Day 18 Of The Zombie Apocalypse' *Ben, Noah, and Dave discuss plans. Ben: Maybe we should cut off the Church's supply route. Dave: How about no. They'll kill us on sight! Noah: Maybe this plan has a chance. Dave: All right, we'll cut off their supply route. Olivia: Oh, hi. Noah: Hi, Olivia. What do you want? Olivia: Nothing, just want to talk to you guys. Ben: About what? Olivia: The church is planning to cut off our supply route. Dave: Now, we have a time limit. Let's go now! *'Day 19 Of The Zombie Apocalypse' *The group heads out to cut off the church's supply route. Simon: Split up. Make sure the church does not get you. *The group heads out to place explosive charges to block the church' supply route. However, a walker herd shows up. Brody: Crap, walkers! Moses: Found you. *Moses, with one punch, knocks out Dave Prescott. Dave is dragged away by Moses and Samson. Lucas and Amy: Dave, no! *The walkers were slaughtered and the church's supply route was cut off, however, this was a bittersweet victory as Dave was captured. *'Day 20 Of The Zombie Apocalypse' *Dave wakes up tied to a chair in a room that looks like an altar room. Dave: Whoever did this, show yourself! *Father Adam, Craig, Moses, and Samson walk into the room. Adam: Hello, Dave. Dave: Screw you! Adam: That's not a way to talk to a priest. Dave: You're no priest! A priest would never kill innocent people. Adam: But I am a priest, and you're gonna convert to my religion, or else you'll die. Dave: Never! Adam: Craig, beat him. *Craig beat Dave with a club. He was screaming as he was beaten to a pulp. Adam: Now, you will convert to my religion by force! Dave: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *'Day 21 Of The Zombie Apocalypse' *Lucas and Amy were happily playing in the hotel as Lane and Jessica watch. Lucas: Catch! Amy: Got it! Lane: It warms my heart to see children play. There wasn't much happiness since Dave was captured. Jessica: I know. *Several members of the group plan to rescue Dave. Simon: We need to rescue Dave. Ben: He's our leader. Danny: We need him. Xavier: Yeah! Noah: By a unanimous vote, we're rescuing Dave. *The group sets out to rescue Dave. Noah: I wonder what they did to Dave. Xavier: I hope nothing bad happens to him. Ben: Don't worry little guy. We'll get Dave back. *The group walks into the church. Noah: There's one of the guards. Maybe I can knock him out. *Noah knocks out the guard. Brody: Lets go! *The group walks through the church, but they got into a trap. Adam: Hello. Simon: What did you do to Dave?! Adam: He's fine. But, I present to you, our latest member: David Prescott! Dave: God will be angry at you! You must open our eyes to him! Xavier: What did they do to you! Adam: I converted him to my faith. Dave: Let's take them to heaven. Noah: Let's get out of here! *The group ran out, however, Moses tried to block the door. Moses: You must join God and Jesus! Xavier: Never! *Xavier beats Moses to death with a lead pipe. The group then runs out. Craig tries to stop them. Craig: Where do you think you're going! Noah: Anywhere but here! Craig: On your knees, now! *Noah kneels on the ground. Craig: You must pray to God or die! Noah: I'll never pray to a god that supports mass suicide! Craig: Let's see about that. *Craig shoots Noah in the head. Cast Main Cast *James McAvoy as Simon Adams *Andrew Garfield as Dave Prescott *Chris Pratt as Noah Johnson *Jake Abel as Ben *Dave Franco as Lane Mitchell *Lawrence Gilliard Jr. as Brody *Tim Burd as Danny Meyers *David Mazouz as Xavier Powell *Audrey Marie Anderson as Kelly *Seth Gilliam as Father Adam Co-Stars *Max Charles as Lucas *Kyla Kennedy as Amy *Willa Holland as Ashley Williams *Adrianne Palicki as Jessica *Emma Stone as Olivia Towers *Patrick St. Esprit as Craig Gray *Jamie Anne Allman as Eve *Kiefer Sutherland as Samson *Ben Bonenfant as Moses Deaths *Moses *Noah Johnson Trivia *First (and last) appearance of Moses. *Last appearance of Noah Johnson. Category:In The End Chapters